Dark and Light
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: During the War between Sith and Jedi, one captured Acolyte becomes the interest of the Jedi Padawan turned Grand Master who captured him... While both try to corrupt and redeem the other... And only one can win. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow game.
1. Captured

**sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, time for another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney, Lucas Arts and a few others do.**

**(Korriban, 3681 BBY) **

Sith were born in war, if the Sith couldn't survive war, they weren't worthy to have the name.

That was what was going through the mind of Cardall Natadd while the hooded Sith Acolyte boarded the Fury Class Interceptor.

There was 2 or so Defender Class Corvettes standing in the way of 30 Harrower Class Battlecruisers… All of which had waited decades to retake the galaxy.

While the cruisers advanced upon the pitiful Republic forces, he and his Master: Vindican, they could sense the Jedi aboard the station. He nothing would announce the resurgence of the Sith Empire then the death of a pair of Jedi.

They also wanted to prevent the rest of the Jedi from knowing about the attack.

The Fury Interceptor settled into the hanger and Cardall along with Vindican walked down the ramp of the craft and into the station.

"More Sith?" Cardall heard from one of the Troopers with the Jedi, he immediately reached for his lightsaber and ignited the blood red blade.

"Kill both of them." Vindican ordered while Cardall charged forward, his face hidden by both the hood and his mask.

He dodged a swing from the other Jedi, but was batted to the ground by the female Jedi. He then dodged a slash at his ribs and parried another blade from the girl before he regained his wits and pushed her away with the force.

Cardall flipped to his feet while the girl continued to cut at him, he locked blades with her.

"So much anger for a Jedi…" Cardall stated before he was thrown halfway across the hanger by a force push that nearly knocked him unconscious.

"Damn her…" Cardall said before he turned to the crates behind him and threw them at the Girl who dodged one before flipping off another, and throwing another back at him.

Cardall deflected the crate, but was forced back by the overhead swing from the girl. He forced her back a step before he was caught with a kick to the face.

Cardall's head was ringing, he didn't expect the Padawan to be so powerful, was he growing weaker? No, he had been trained, this Jedi was… Different, she was much stronger and he sensed something was off about her.

He turned to look at his master who was busy dueling the Jedi Master who was starting to be driven back.

"I will not fall to a Youngling…. Not here…" Cardall growled out before he slid under a swing that would have beheaded him while he pushed her back with the force again. He spun his blade and then reengaged the girl, he brought his knee up at her stomach and caused her to double up in pain before he grinned and prepared to end the fight.

That was when the other Jedi tossed his saber at Cardall, he was forced to block it, it allowed the girl to kick him back.

He tossed his light saber at the Jedi Master at the same time he stabbed his master in the stomach.

That was when the girl force pushed him hard enough to send him slamming into the materials on the other side of the hanging.

He felt the strength he had flow out of his body as he watched his master and the other Jedi fade. He called his lightsaber to him only for the girl to catch him, he growled in anger.

"Commander, we have to go, now!" He heard from the trooper while the Jedi walked over to him.

"We're taking him with us, Corporal." The Girl said while Cardall watched the Jedi lift the wreckage off him.

"Jedi scum, your just as weak as I heard…." He heard while the girl lifted him towards the freighter and throwing him to the soldier before she leapt onto the shuttle.

She pulled his arms behind him while Cardall was forced into the ship and then kicked him in the face.

Cardall passed out, he growled and realized that the Sith had failed at Korriban, it didn't mean the war was over… But it did mean he was now a prisoner of the Jedi.

He would later know it was Satele Shan who captured him. He was angry. A mere Padawan defeated him… Acolyte or not, he wasn't a Sith it seemed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I want to point out I did change the return trailer to give Cardall and Satele history. Next chapter will show the duo talking and feature a time skip. Until 3 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Dark and Light. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney, Lucas Arts and a few others do.**

**(Coruscant, 3645 BBY) **

Satale had turned 54… Though she felt 30, she walked down the stairs to the cell.

It had an entire platoon of troopers and was ray shielded, something that surprised nobody, all Sith were locked up similarly….

"Master Shan, what brings you to Tartarus?" The Trooper in charge of the platoon stated, Shan nodded and walked to the pad and typed in her code.

"How has he been? It's been 6 months since last time." Satale asked, the trooper sighed and turned to her.

"He's been barely eating or sleeping… I don't understand you force users, but it's almost like he's inhuman… 36 years, right?" The trooper asked, Satale said nothing and entered the cell which sealed behind her along with a blast door.

"Vird?" She asked, calling the Sith by the name he had chosen as a Darth, he was an acolyte when she had defeated him.

"Grand Master Shan… What do I owe the pleasure of speaking to the Jedi who defeated me and a descendent of the great Bastila Shan and Darth Revan….?" Vird asked, she still knew Cardall…. She was the only Jedi who came to see him.

"You haven't eaten." Satale stated, Cardall looked at her with a laugh, he wore binders… 'There truly was no length the Republic would not go to if it meant keeping a Sith contained.

Another thing Satale also noted was Cardall/Vird was well versed in history for a Sith

"You expect me to eat? You are compassionate… The troopers aren't… What are you here for?" Cardall asked, he waited in the darkness of the room.

"You still cling to the Dark Side when the Sith have turned their back on you…" Satale stated, Cardall chuckled as the Sith turned away in the dimly lit room.

"You're here to reform me? You defeated me on the eve of the Sith's reemergence, killed my master as I killed yours… And you're trying to appeal to my humanity? I know the Sith turned their backs on me… Their Sith… It's in our blood." Cardall stated before he turned to look the Jedi in the eye.

"You're not as pure as you like to think, Satale… Your spending all your time with me, why, I wonder?" Cardall asked, Satale crossed her arms before the Sith spoke up again.

"I'm not interested in the Jedi, they are restrained by emotion, you act as if love, if anger… Any type of feeling a is an enemy… And it isn't, your ancestors proved that." Cardall pointed out.

"My ancestors denounced the Jedi and left… I am committed to the Jedi…. And I believe everyone deserves redemption." Satale stated, Cardall looked at her belt with his saber still upon it.

"I'll consider it…. If you can defeat me with my saber… And can do it without showing those emotions you believe yourself beyond…. Darth Malgus made you angry and emotional… And the sooner you admit Jedi can experience emotion and not be corrupted… The sooner the Jedi will be better for it." Cardall said, Satale walked forward to see if there was any lying or trickery in the Sith's eyes.

She saw nothing, she sighed and turned to exit the cell.

"One sparing match… And if you try and escape…" Satale said, she could feel Cardall's smile burning into the back of her head before she exited the room.

Vird brushed off his robes and chuckled, he knew he had affected the Jedi, he could sense it, no matter how much she tried to hide it from him. He also knew he could handle the Jedi Master.

He just wondered if she did care about him, he was a slave when he became a Sith Acolyte, she did come to visit every spare amount of time.

He sighed and turned back to the rest of the cell before siting against the wall. He slowly slid back down the wall.

"We're see who wins this game of Dejarik, Ms. Satale… Either I cave and become a Jedi… Or you embrace what you are…" Cardall said with a smirk.

He closed his eyes and then slumped to the ground, he had to rest before he dueled Satele.

He started to sleep and dream of his future that would come soon enough.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out I don't know if Cardall will be a Jedi or remain a Sith, I'll let you guys decide. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Cardall dueling Satale. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
